


Greatly Exaggerated

by Luthe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Quite Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthe/pseuds/Luthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." -Mark Twain. Anakin isn't as dead as Vader thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatly Exaggerated

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://10littlebullets.livejournal.com/profile)[**10littlebullets**](http://10littlebullets.livejournal.com/). Many many many thanks to [](http://imadra-blue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://imadra-blue.livejournal.com/)**imadra_blue** for the beta and useful advice.

The meditation chamber was silent, save for the sound of Vader's labored breathing. He was contemplating the information he had received just hours before: that the pilot who had destroyed the Death Star was a boy named Luke Skywalker, hailing from Tatooine. There was no question that the boy was his son; if the Force strength Vader had sensed during the battle above the Death Star were not enough, there was also the boy's appearance. The blue eyes and blond hair marked the boy as Anakin Skywalker's son, even though his slim build echoed that of his mother.

His son lived. Padmé’s child had survived. One of the central truths of Darth Vader's galaxy had been overturned, and now the rest strove to join it. It disquieted Vader, and caused a slowly burning rage to fill him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

The voice came out of nowhere, but he should not have been surprised.

Vader's eyes flew open. There, standing before him, was Anakin Skywalker. He looked exactly as he had before he swore fealty to Sidious.

"You're dead," Vader rasped. "You can't be real."

"I'm as real as you are, _Vader_ ," Anakin said. He had the nerve to sound superior.

Vader clenched his fists. He tried to grab the apparition before him with the Force, but he was as intangible as smoke. Anakin just smirked at him.

Vader seethed. "What do you want?" he spat.

"I want you to remember," Anakin replied.

Vader’s jaw tightened. “Remember what? The pathetic weakling I once was? The foolish ideals I held?”

“I didn’t realize love was a foolish ideal.”

“Futile love is foolish.”

Anakin’s lips twitched. “I would say that Luke’s life proves that love was less than futile.”

Vader shut his eyes and ground his teeth. “Get out.”

“No.” Anakin voice was light and mocking, as if he were bantering with Obi-Wan. The similarity added to Vader's rage. “I’ve barely started. Do you remember Varykino? How the flowers smelled? The feel of the breeze off the lake?”

Vader kept his eyes shut, willing himself not to remember. It was hopeless; his skin crawled in an unconscious attempt to recreate the sensation of air moving over it that was not filtered and sterilized.

“You went there with Padmé,” Anakin continued, bringing to the surface thoughts long buried. “You were both beautiful and young, and your time together was rare. You would make love for hours.”

Something deep inside Vader twitched, and he gasped. The very beginnings of pleasure were stirring in him. He hadn’t known that was possible. The only pleasure he had had since Mustafar had been the pleasure of the kill. Sexual desire was an almost alien feeling.

“She was adventurous. She tried things you had only heard rumors of. She laughed in bed and made you laugh, too. She would squeak when you touched her with your right hand; not out of fear, but because it was cold on warm skin.

“She was always so soft. Her breasts fascinated you, and you loved her nipples. You would play with them until she begged you to take her.”

Anakin’s voice was hypnotic, and it conjured up images of long ago afternoons when he was whole and the world was no bigger than his wife’s bed. The stirring in Vader’s belly and groin increased and his lungs fought with his respirator as his breathing quickened.

Anakin noticed this and pressed his advantage. "You feel it, don't you? The arousal? The pleasure? You wish your hands were flesh again, so you could use them on yourself. You want to touch your cock, but you can't."

Vader made a strangled noise. He did wish for hands on his cock, and he wished the hands Anakin's. He wanted the hands he had lost so long ago, and he wanted them to touch him.

“Padmé, of course, loved to watch your face when she took your cock in her hand. Do you remember showing her how you liked to be touched and watching her delight as she made you come? Do you remember thrusting into her mouth when she sucked you?”

Vader shifted where he sat, conscious of a sudden tightness in his pants. He had thought he had lost his ability to become erect in the fire; now this was clearly not so.

"You're hard now. I'm sure you wish for some lubricant, don't you? Something to make your hands wet and slick, so when you thrust into them, it will be like thrusting into her.

“She was always so wet inside. You hadn’t realized this until the first time you fucked her, when the wetness was the most surprising thing you had ever encountered. Not surprising, since you had grown up in a desert.

“You loved to taste her almost as much as you loved being inside her. She would flutter so delicately when you put your tongue on her, and scream so loudly when you did it exactly right. You would get hard just from the idea that you had given her pleasure.”

Vader suppressed a groan and his hips bucked. This was not possible. This was intolerable. This was not enough. This was pleasure.

"Don't fight it. Enjoy it. How long has it been since you felt this good? Do you even remember it? Do remember what it felt like to stroke yourself? To run your fingers up and down your shaft, to tease the head of your cock? I remember, and I know you want that feeling from me. I can't give it, so you'll just have to remember.

“I know you remember the night Luke was conceived. You entered her so slowly that night, intent on taking your time. You thrust over and over, slow but steady, until you both were practically limp with pleasure. And then you moved your hand to her clit and stroked her to orgasm. She spasmed around you and you let go and came.”

“Yes…” Vader said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Anakin’s voice was much, much closer, as if he were speaking directly into Vader’s ear. “Come for me now. Come for yourself.”

Vader threw his head back and let the pleasure consume him. How long it took, he didn’t know. When he opened his eyes again, the vision of Anakin was gone. The only proof of his presence was the stickiness in Vader’s pants and the memories dancing in Vader’s head.

Anakin Skywalker was not as dead as Vader thought he was.


End file.
